tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Springtime for Diesel
*Tracy Blagdon |narrator=Mark Moraghan |season=Season 21 |season_no=21.01 |number=495 |released= * 18th September 2017 * 5th November 2017 * 6th November 2017 * 30th January 2018 * 10th February 2018 * 26th February 2018 * 13th March 2018 |previous=Useful Railway |next=A Most Singular Engine}} Springtime for Diesel is the first episode of the twenty-first season. Plot Diesel is always bumping into the other engines and finds it very funny. It is his way of saying hello, but none of the other engines find it funny whatsoever. One day at Arlesburgh, Diesel bumps into Daisy while she is getting ready for refueling. Daisy crossly tells Diesel that the bumping could be bad for her swerves and springs, but Diesel just ignores her. Out on the branch line, Daisy's springs give way and she ends up slanting to one side. She carries on to the next station to let her passengers off before heading to the Dieselworks. Meanwhile, Diesel bumps into Thomas before noticing Ryan passing by with Daisy on Judy and Jerome's flatbed. Thomas wonders what happened to Daisy, but Diesel thinks Thomas is about to blame him for Daisy's accident and hurries away. At the Dieselworks, the workers cannot find the required parts to fix Daisy, and the rumours soon spread that Daisy might have to be scrapped. Mavis tells that to 'Arry and Bert, who are horrified, and they tell it to Diesel, but he again thinks that they are blaming him. Later at a level crossing, Paxton arrives to tell Diesel about the rumours, but this time Diesel has had enough. That night, Diesel comes to see Daisy at the Dieselworks. Thinking she is asleep, he apologises for bumping into her and tells her that he only treats the other engines badly because they treat him the same way. The following morning, Percy arrives with new spare parts from the Mainland, including spare springs for Daisy, and the workers fix her up in no time. As she leaves for work, she spots Diesel. She tells him that if he wants the other engines to be friends with him, he has to change his ways. So that's just what Diesel does. Whenever he sees Daisy and Ryan on the Arlesburgh branch line, he wishes them a good morning and no longer bumps into them. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Ryan * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Den * Dart * Paxton * Sidney * Judy and Jerome * Albert's Wife * Trevor (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * Daisy's Fitter (mentioned) Locations * Arlesburgh * Arlesburgh Yard * Arlesburgh Harbour * Arlesburgh Maritime Museum * Anopha Quarry * Knapford Yards * Harwick Branch Line * Harwick * Vicarstown Dieselworks * The Mainland (mentioned) Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Steven Kynman as Ryan, Paxton and Dart * Kerry Shale as Diesel and 'Arry * Teresa Gallagher as Mavis, Judy, Albert's Wife and some Passengers * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * William Hope as Bert * Keith Wickham as Den and some Passengers * Bob Golding as Sidney * Tim Whitnall as Jerome * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator USA and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Steven Kynman as Ryan, Paxton and Dart * Kerry Shale as Diesel and 'Arry * Teresa Gallagher as Mavis, Judy, Albert's Wife and some Passengers * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * William Hope as Bert * Keith Wickham as Den and some Passengers * Bob Golding as Sidney * Tim Whitnall as Jerome * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator Trivia * The title may be a reference to Springtime for Hitler, a fictional musical in Mel Brooks' 1968 film The Producers, his 2001 Broadway Musical adaptation of the original film, and Susan Stroman's 2005 remake of the former film. * In the Nick Jr USA broadcast of this episode, it is paired with Unscheduled Stops. * This is the first episode for several things: ** Micaela Winter's first episode as producer of the series. ** Ian McCue's first episode as "creative executive." ** Zahara Andrews' first episode as production co-ordinator. ** The first episode produced by Mattel Creations. * A shortened version of the episode, narrated by Joseph May as Thomas, can be found on the official YouTube channel and the Nick Jr website. Goofs * When Trevor crosses over the level crossing, he has Stanley's whistle sound. * In the overhead shots of Daisy on the flatbed in the Dieselworks, the flatbed's shadow is not rendered properly as it looks like it has been cut off at the back. * In the US end credits, Steven Kynman is not credited for voicing Paxton, Dart and Ryan. Additionally, Keith Wickham is credited for for voicing Dart. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Danger at the Docks de:Springtime for Diesel es:Resortes para Diesel pl:Wybryki Diesla Category:Season 21 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Thomas and Friends